


shadow of a doubt

by ropeseok



Category: VIXX
Genre: Choking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Yandere, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-08 00:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20985026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropeseok/pseuds/ropeseok
Summary: With a small incident and a boyfriend that knows all too well how to blow it out of proportion, arguing was inevitable. He only wanted to show you he cared - proving your need for him was only a bonus.





	shadow of a doubt

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is for the vixx parallel collab ! my song is depend on me and ravi is the overprotectivest scary bf you could ever have  
thank you very much miss uwugalore for organizing and allowing me in!! loved it 💞

Maintaining your routine as the seasons changed was proving to be difficult these days. Taking steps to improve the onslaught of seasonal depression soon to come was an important goal of yours to keep up, and you were shamelessly proud of yourself for having kept up with it thus far. 

That being said, it was almost too easy to become discouraged.

Fall began without a hitch, even though you had some objections. You thought you had _just_ gotten used to running in the summer heat, no sun or gym short wedgies to stop you from both a morning, or occasionally, evening jog depending on your schedule. You had to admit - it had really snapped you into a better mood these days, and you found yourself more energized throughout the day with an easier time getting to bed at night. You had half a mind to kick yourself for not having started this a long time ago. 

Still, you hadn’t yet continued your daily jogging amidst the change of a season, and now that fall had begun with slick rain against fallen leaves, rain destroying your path…

Well, there was a first time for everything. Although, slipping on a slick patch of mud hidden beneath freshly fallen leaves was one event you would have liked to miss out on.

Head first, arms struck with panic and outstretched and legs bent. Your knee took the plunge as your feet faltered, and your left leg hit the ground hard.

You picked yourself up too quickly, assuring yourself as you looked around to make sure no one has seen you. Luckily, the coast was clear, and once you deemed yourself able to at least gimp away from the scene, you backtracked home after a mere three blocks of running. At least this was an excuse to sit back at home on such a cold day.

Luckily, because of the leaves, the scratch was minimal - nothing but dried blood you didn’t quite want to touch yet from the sting. However, the area was swollen within minutes, puffy and reddened at first. Soon enough, it was forming into a plum purple bruise, fattening the side of your leg and ensuring you a long stay on the sofa.

Unfortunately, it seemed like even that wasn’t in the cards for today, with the incessant nagging of your boyfriend effectively stopping you from relaxing, as well as drowning out the sounds of the television.

“What on _earth _happened?” he asked wearily as soon as he’d gotten home. 

You looked up to a startled Wonshik, black hair hung in slicked sections that made it apparent that it had started sprinkling on his walk home. You didn’t get much of a look at him before he stopped taking his jacket off in the midst of doing so, letting it fall to the ground and racing over to tend to you. The bruise was dark enough now that it was the first thing he saw, especially as you sat casually cross legged.

“Stupid leaves made me slip,” you answered cooly, unwrapping a taffy with your nail and popping it into your mouth. It didn’t hurt now, but honestly, you hadn’t tried walking since you got home, being off the hook from your daily task. 

He looked from the dark splotch to your eyes, with his eyes widened and fear imbued in his expression.

“_Darling,_” he tutted, his hands finding your skin and thumbs on the outer edge of the mark. His touch was unsure, and he peered back up to you with increasingly startled eyes.

“Are you _okay_?” 

You assured him you were with a hand to the top of his head, and sent him about his way to change out of his work slacks with a kiss to his forehead. 

However, it didn’t keep him away for long. His worried expression lingered, lips pursed tight and a solemn nod as he left to go change. He muttered that he’d be working on something at the table. You gave him a short “_sure, sweetie,” _that he seemed just alright with, and set up shop at the dinner table.

Soon enough, he was coming right back to check up on you, kneeling and setting his head against the armrest of the couch. You peered down at him with a smile, giving appreciative recognition to his care. 

“How is it feeling now?” 

“Would you like some ice for it, darling?” 

“Honey, I think it’s getting worse.”

Admittedly, it was sort of cute the first few times.

But when his gaze on the fresh bruise lingered, with his lashes dipping low and the corners of his mouth cutting into a deep frown, it started to get worrisome. 

“I think we should maybe go to the doctor.” 

He paced over to the couch to kneel next to you too often, standing up wordlessly but with a sigh. He inspected the mark on your knee while you looked down from reality TV to watch his fingers trace the purple mark anxiously. He peered back up at you now, lips curled into a deep frown. 

“Does it hurt?” 

Always doting.

“I mean, not now, I haven’t gotten up since,” you muttered, raising a finger to pluck a popcorn kernel from your canines.

He inhaled shortly and smoothly, nodding slightly before standing back up. He wore a weary expression, line between his brows creasing further and clearing his throat. 

At this point, it was obvious he was thinking himself into a stint of serious anxiety, breathing quick and words failing him. This was, admittedly, typical for Wonshik. Any hint of your unhappiness was a definitive piece of evidence towards his dread.

He stood abruptly, stepping back to the table to slump back in his spot as he stared mindlessly at his laptop. You glanced from the TV and back towards him worriedly, his hand resting on his chin. He was listless, bags forming subtly beneath his eyes as a crease formed between his brows. Your lip slumped down lightly in worry, until you reverted your attention back to the show. You never quite knew how to handle him when he became so nervous. 

With your eyes off of him, he sighed loudly in disapproval, leaning back enough for the chair to squeak. You cleared your throat to say something you knew you wouldn’t - telling him to calm down simply wouldn’t help. You sighed too, lifting your legs to shift your position - only to wince as you realized the injury against your knee did, in fact, cause you pain.

Perhaps it was naïve of you to think that Wonshik wouldn’t have noticed.

He rose without warning, a deep inhale coming with his movement. You turned and watched him disappear from the other room, stepping swiftly and loudly into the kitchen before opening a cabinet and rustling through it. 

The noise startled you - and you didn’t know whether or not to sit tight in place or to find whatever he was up to. Not that you really had time to decide, because by the time you shifted further, Wonshik was bounding back with heavy footsteps. Your leg twitched. 

“Sit still,” he urged in his deep, strict tone. 

You obliged, sitting still and stiff with your back straightening out.

Wonshik knelt, expression reading approval from your obedience. You were too fixated on his jaded look to notice the tin he held, only realizing it was there when he popped the lid open.

“Still, please” he reminded.

“Oh,” you piped, recognizing the logo. Bruise cream, cooling and thick in consistency. Wonshik took dug his finger in and scooped a liberal amount. 

“I forgot we even had that stuff.” 

Your smile faded when his expression didn’t change. Instead, he smoothed the cream over the form of your bruise. You hissed and pulled back at the subtle pressure.

And with that, his demeanor switched. He glanced up fast, eyes wide and filled with dread. 

“_Fuck,”_ he hissed under his breath. He shifted his position on his knees while your own knee pulled back. The cool sensation of the cream on the swollen area caused you to react, and he worried. 

“I’m so sorry, darling,” he stammered, hand retreating. “Did that hurt?”

You responded with a sweet tone. “No, just surprised me a little.” 

He didn’t answer at first, only focused on the task at hand with a tentative, yet firm grip on your knee. He was careful smoothing the cream over. You looked atop his hair, bringing one hand down subconsciously to ruffle up his parting. He swallowed thickly before interrupting your thoughts.

“How did this happen?” 

You paused, hand falling away as he slipped from your touch. He looked at you, his eyes serious and expression otherwise neutral. 

“I said,” you spoke up, needing to clear your throat. “I slipped going running.” 

He hummed and looked back down, cutting off your view from his eyes. You didn’t know whether that made you glad or not. 

“I see,” he said simply. 

You swallowed and set your hand on his wrist holding the front of your knee, running your fingertips over his skin lightly. He didn’t move in the slightest, only continued his work. 

The cream dissipated into your skin easily - you didn’t want to look at the mark too much; it was an ugly sight that only reminded you of the somewhat embarrassing incident. You did take a glance however, watching his long fingers work into your skin carefully. When he was done, he inhaled and shifted back on his legs, getting up slowly and not giving you a second glance. 

You frowned as he walked off without a second word, taking the cream with him. He was purposefully not letting you see him, and now, there was no something was definitely up with him.

“Wonshik?” you called concernedly. You threw your legs from the couch, wincing at the sudden pressure your thigh felt. You stood carefully after that, padding, although limping, softly around the hall to the kitchen door.

You were just in time to see him hurriedly turn to you, hopping up from crouching before the cabinet with wide eyes. Not having seen his expression earlier, this startled you, and his mouth dropped a bit. 

“_Why’d you get up?”_ he bellowed, flippantly lifting a finger pointing back to the living room.

“You should _not_ be standing on that, love,” he continued. His words were sweet, but his tone only displayed his short temper wearing thin. 

Your worried expression morphed into combination with slight embarrassment at the sudden, loud rebuke. 

“S-sorry,” you mumbled, voice soft and throat feeling like it was beginning to swell up, caused by his loud voice. 

His features softened, brows dropping from an arch and frowned lips straightening. You saw a light in his eyes now, lashes raising from a former squint. 

“Don’t be, darling,” he relented. His voice dipped back to his typical, saccharine and smooth tone. 

“You need to sit. It will just get worse.” He gestured you out with waving hands, shooing you out of the kitchen and catching up to you with one long step. He set his hand on your hip, arm wrapped lightly, if a little unsurely, around you. 

You turned up at him, gazing at him and taking a breath. “I just wanted to tell you thank you,” you explained, stopping in your tracks and halting him with you. You leaned to deliver a soft peck to his jaw, feeling him suck in his cheek in a bit-back, pleased smile as you did so. 

“My pleasure.” 

You relaxed slightly, sitting on the sofa and patting the spot next to you in invitation. “It’d make me feel a lot better if you hung out with me for a bit.” 

He let his smile show now, corners upturning softly as he plopped down next to you. Instantly, he threw an arm around your shoulders and crossed his legs promptly. Turning, he paused to look at you with soft eyes before pressing a chaste kiss to your jaw in return. 

“I’d love to,” he assured.

You turned with a grin, watching him turn away with a blush towards the TV. The heat creeping across his cheeks was enough to turn your grin giddy.

“What do you wanna watch?” you asked, even as he glanced at the television intently. 

“I can’t really imagine you feel like watching Catfish,” you sighed with a reach for the remote. “Maybe there’ll be some good Halloween stuff.” 

You flipped through a few channels, dodging cartoons and sitcoms alike. He perked up with an amused breath.

“Oh, how I love it when you channel surf, darling,” he commented sarcastically.

“I know, me too,” you chuckled. “Nothing like being old-fashioned when we head over to Netflix.” 

“It _is _rather old-ladyish of you.” 

You grinned, turning to see what you expected to be an amused smile right back at you. Instead, you saw lashes lowered and gaze turned down to your mark. Just as quickly, his eyes flicked back up to you, brows lowering and attention reverted to your eyes. 

You opened your mouth slightly, only to close it a short moment later. Your eyes filled with curiosity at his staring. He recognized this, and cleared his throat.

“Why don’t we seek out good old Netflix, then?” 

You gave a curt nod and turned back to the TV, flicking through screens and logging in. After some scrolling, coughs from Wonshik, and a hand patting your shoulder gently in time with the noise of the remote clicking, you piped up.

“So, it’s between _It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown, _or _The Shining_.”

He snorted. “The only options?” 

“Take your pick,” you insisted with a teasing pinch to his cheek.

“I’m ready to be here for a couple hours too long.” 

“Per_fect!”_ you cheered, clicking on the latter option. Wonshik leaned into the couch, allowing himself a bit more casual comfort, while you leaned on your outer thigh. You now supposed this side was your _good_ leg. You reached for a blanket thrown over the opposite side of the sofa, leaning the other way and into his chest. You insistently rested your head against a tough shoulder, feeling his stiffened form relax slightly.

Wonshik was typically a quiet guy. You of course, never minded. It did however, throw a bit of a hitch in the road whenever he became so overwhelmed.

The movie carried on, his excuse to remain silent, with his hand creeping over your inner thigh. In any other instance, it might have been a form of flirtatious, domestic teasing.

In this instance, however, you couldn’t help but feel on edge. In fact, you hadn’t even gotten ten minutes into the scene before you turned to look at him, and see his reaction. And for whatever reason, it somehow took you by surprise when you saw that he was paying little attention to the screen. 

Wonshik, glancing down at your knee, wore a frustrated expression, lips in a lopsided frown and one brow raised slightly. 

You brought a hand to his hair, ruffling slightly and taking him by surprise. He spoke up before you did. 

“I’m seriously thinking we should go to the doctor,” he blurted, eyes big and wet when he looked up. His face was fallen, long and full of dread. His tongue swept downwards before he ran his lips together. 

“Just don’t worry about it, babe. It’s ugly now, but it’ll go away in a few days.” You reached your hand down for his, still settled on your leg. Even as you attempted to interlock your fingers, his didn’t budge. 

He swallowed. “I’m more nervous about how you got it.” 

“I’m seriously thinking you’re more worried about this than me.” You didn’t mean to dismiss him - though, simultaneously, you knew he was simply overthinking it. “Should have been careful. Maybe I should start looking for gyms with a treadmill for winter.” 

He sucked a breath back, running his tongue against his teeth. His eyes were dark as they bore into yours, needing for you to stare back at him with as much seriousness as he carried. 

“Can you tell me how it happened?” 

You looked back, raising your brow slightly and clearing your throat. “I wasn’t even five minutes into it. The ground is still wet from yesterday. Leaves all over the place. And there was some mud in a patch and I wasn’t looking, and I just fell forward.” 

He let his face droop a bit more, although he hoped you wouldn’t notice. 

“How is it so bad?”

You pursed your lips. “Concrete.” 

You didn’t mean to be short with him, but now, these details seemed arbitrary. 

“But there’s no cut,” he urged, tracing a finger around the purple. Seeing the injury again, he corrected himself. “At least, not one from that.” 

You shifted slightly away from him, leveling yourself out with a palm to his thigh. “Wonshik,” you sighed. “It’ll go away soon enough.” 

“Not soon enough,” he piped up, sitting forward and finally retreating his hand. 

“Please,” he went on, eyes looking at you earnestly and lips tugged downwards. His eyes were glossy, damp and growing slightly red. 

He was either unfortunately lethargic, or holding back his emotions now. The back-and-forth of him growing impatient, to indifferent, to now concerned beyond comprehension was worrying you much more than it had earlier. 

“I just want to know what to do.” 

You rested your head back down, smiling slightly at the reassurance. That is, until he continued.

“Just.... please,” he begged. “Tell me if there’s someone I need to talk to, darling.” 

You pulled back, looking at him with a face that read utter confusion, startled and questioning for details. You, at this point, were all too used to his questioning. “What do you mean?”

He leaned back. “I mean,” he choked back momentarily. “If I need to watch out, or if you t-think, you know,” he gulped back, stammering through his words. 

“If you’re in trouble.” 

You fully winced, shifting your entire body backwards in a vague crawl and getting a good look at him. “_Won_shik,” you insisted, voice coming out more insistent than you had intended. “I don’t see what you’re getting at. The only trouble I’m in is getting sick off candy later.” 

He pursed his lips, uttering your name gently in a plead for you to be reasonable. Reasonable to whatever standards Wonshik had, anyhow.

“That’s not a concrete bruise.”

“Wonshik, what are you_ talking _about?” 

He narrowed his eyes, shifting for you to be able to view his entire frame. “How you think you’re convincing me that you did this by _accident_ is beyond me.” 

You gaped at him, immediately losing your words the second his own words hit you. No _way_ could he think you were making this up, right? 

You blinked hard, closing your mouth quickly before speaking up as soon as you made the realization. “Why on earth would I lie about this?”

His lip quivered slightly. “You know exactly how I feel,” he said, punctuating with your name. “You _know_ I care too much; you _know_ I’d do anything for you.” 

He swallowed thickly, while you shook your head, urging for him not to continue. He did so anyway. 

“Don’t try and tell me you just didn’t want to cause trouble. I already know you didn’t. That’s not a concrete bruise,” he reiterated, bringing his hand back to your left knee. You tried to jerk away with no luck and the sound of a bone in your leg popping. 

His eyes narrowed at the sight of you pulling away from him so abruptly. 

“You’re being unreasonable, Wonshik,” you spoke through gritted teeth. “I _told_ you what it was._”_

He shook his head quickly and wearily. “But it isn’t true, it can’t be - “ he lamented, pulling your calf from beneath your spot on the couch. You winced further, letting a small, shrill noise that caused him to retreat. 

“It can’t look like that with no scrape - you _have_ to believe me, you were _hurt_,” he spoke. He was slowly crouching towards from you further, with a tongue swiping over his bottom lip. If you looked closer, you could see a small bead of sweat forming at his hairline. His nerves were clear, especially as he gulped and fidgested above him. 

“Wonshik, you’re absolutely _wrong_,” you began to reason. “Why can’t you just believe me?”

You were helpless now, feeling as though his quiet demeanor, as of now, was nothing more than a ploy. 

He however, frowned deeply, eyes wincing in frustration. With you continuing, giving him a look of a mixture of utter shock and bewilderment, his frown deepened. 

“I can’t be wrong, darling. Tell me, please, _please._”

The more he went on, the more he seemed to convince himself. If there was any shred he had believed you at any point in time, it was surely gone now.

“Just _don’t_ worry about it,” you bit, retreating back into the couch. You sat back and focused on the screen without him, only feeding the exasperation he experienced. 

“Tell me why I shouldn’t,” he demanded, body straightened out and chin rose above you. 

“Because you’re _wrong.” _

You could have had him there. But if you thought for a moment Wonshik wasn’t trying to argue, then _you_ might have been the one in the wrong. 

His jaw tightened. “You’re pissing me off.”

“Good,” you retorted sourly. “It’s about time you actually asked for any respect from me.”

You turned just in time as his eyes narrowed into crescents, darkening by the second. 

“Sorry, _what _was that?” 

There was a hitch in his tone that would have been something you would imitate to tease him, had it not been for the finger hooked around the collar of your shirt. He was taken aback, ready to argue, and willing to prove you wrong. He continued with an impeccable amount of malice to match. 

“Why don’t you repeat that for me?”

You were turned to face him, your eyebrows raised in feigned innocence and mouth agape from genuine shock. 

“I-_I, W-Wonshik_, I-“ 

His pointer finger drug you in closer, pulling your shirt uncomfortably tight against your neck. He gave you no room to protest with the small space he created, faces pressed in close. 

“C’mon,” he growled, grip on you adamant. “I’m only here to listen to you, darling.” 

You shook your head as you gulped. “Y-you’re just being a _jerk_, Wonshik.” 

He lowered his face, expression growing dimmer as his brows creased. 

“For being fucking_ worried_ about you? Is that so?” 

“Let me go!” you bellowed, reaching a hand to your neck to slap his hand away. He did so without you touching him, hand retreating to your wrist and taking a much softer grip. 

“Tell me how that makes any sense, _darling,_” he demanded. No pause from him now, he was nowhere near done now that he had you on the spot.

“Because you’re - you’re just trying to pick a fight!” 

“If I’m trying to fight for you to care about yourself a little more, so be it.” 

“You don’t have to be so unreasonable about it,” you countered, your fingers finding a grip of _his_ collar. 

He bit his bottom lip in a mix of fascination and anger. “Now _you_ let _me _go!” 

You did as he said, in an instant. Your eyebrows dropped in concern and disbelief, not realizing that you had gotten that worked up. 

“Hey,” you began, choking back pride. “I know you’re worried. But there’s really nothing to _be _worried about. I promise.” 

He looked back wearily, fidgeting back, and for once, purposely avoiding eye contact with you. This wouldn’t do, however - you pressed your index finger to his chin and encouraged him to see you. 

“You know I trust you, don’t you?” 

With that, his eyes softened, cheeks starting to deepen. That only gave you more reason to continue. 

“If something - or _someone_ \- really did hurt me, and I was in ‘trouble,’ you’d be the first one to know, babe.” 

He was red now, cheeks flaring hotly and eyes continuing to look away. You turned, cupped his chin gently.

“Look at me,” you crooned. He did so, looking down into your eyes and softening his gaze further. 

“I’m _yours_, Wonshik.” 

His bottom lip quivered once again, and now, he fully looked like a sad, regrettable puppy after a mistake. 

“I-I’m you-yours, too,” he muttered, approaching you. 

You beamed, leaning upwards and puckering for a kiss. He followed suit, a hand brought to the side your head and running through your hair. He sighed deeply, convinced by your outburst and relieved by your more serious statement. When you pulled away, he simply didn’t know where to look. 

“Now, about _respect,_” you began, crossing your arms, effectively closing off your warmth to him. As subconscious as this self-comforting habit was, it caused his demeanor to close up with yours, immediately swallowing and lowering his gaze. 

“Just,” he started, light aggravation creeping into his tone. “Why don’t you just save it?” 

You swallowed, dropping your arms and looking up to him. “I was going to apologize,” you choked, frown settling against your lips. “I -“ 

“I said, _save_ it.” 

His words grew louder, causing you to raise your brows and widen your eyes with an oncoming push from his hand to your shoulder. He was at least gentle, encouraging you to stay seated while he stood up. 

“I don’t need to _ask_ you for respect, darling,” he seethed, walking and standing up straight in front of you. Your pressed yourself into the sofa, curling your legs as you sat and frowning deeply. 

“I just need to show you to give it to me.” 

You swallowed, nerves creeping in as he kneeled before you. Your shuddered, a chill running down your spine as his eyes bore into you, dark and giving you a warning glance. 

“Wonsh-shik, you don’t, you d-don’t need to,” you tried, having a faint idea of where he was going with this. The idea made you blush along with a faint cold sweat. 

“But I think I _do, _love,” he countered.

“Tell me how this is for _respect,_ darling,” he growled, large hands pulling you forward. Your right leg was gripped by the calf, your left just above the thigh. You complied easily, leaning your back against the sofa and opening your legs wide for him. Your left leg twitched, kicking out slightly, and his hand cupped the side of your knee to keep the position in place. 

“Careful, love,” he reminded softly. How he went from demanding and domineering, to his typical tender and careful self was beyond you. 

He peeled off your shorts and panties simultaneously, bringing them carefully down your thighs and doubly so when it got to your knee. Your right leg jutted straight out, awkwardly, and he brought one hand to your calf to help you balance. 

“My, my,” he sighed by the time your undergarments had made their way to your feet. He dropped them by your side, pushing your right thigh aside and keeping your left leg still. 

With that, he dove for it, pointed nose meeting your clit as he inhaled deeply. A short _mmf_ followed, signifying his satisfaction and excitement towards you - as if the sight of him kneeling below you wasn’t. 

“My pretty girl smells so, _so_ delicious” he groaned, adjusting his position toes digging into the wooden floor. “Let’s only hope she tastes even half as good as she looks.” 

You released an audible sigh at that, legs clenching together at the thigh. His eyes glistened below you, head tilting as he went in for a lick. His tongue swiped upwards, tracing your pussy lips and missing your clit in a selfish tease. Your eyes were subconsciously shut, hand brought to your forehead in expectation of sweet, agonizing pleasure.

“Look at me, darling.” 

That didn’t last so long. You cracked an eye open, your eyes meeting his. He looked up devilishly, eyelids drooping. What a complete one-eighty - from overprotective to aphrodisiac. How he did it, you were never sure, but you were certain you couldn’t see that from anyone else. 

His tongue traced downwards, flicking softly and collecting your wetness. He sighed as he tasted you, bringing his tongue inside his mouth and bringing his lips to give soft, short kisses to your clit. Your legs twitched along with your clit, and your left leg jutted out. You closed your eyes as you winced from the shock of pain. Wonshik pulled back with widened eyes. 

“_Careful,_ love. Careful, careful, please.” 

His voice was soft, deep and warm. You only responded with a nod and a whimper, spreading your legs slightly wider in an invitation for him to come back. He did just as you wanted, bringing his lips close and pressing soft pecks to your inner thigh to tease.

“W-wonshik,” you whined, head tossed back and eyes squeezed shut. You brought your hands to the underside of your thighs, keeping yourself available to him and making him moan in appreciation. 

“She absolutely _does_ taste as good as she smells,” he pulled back to comment, wetness dripping off of his bottom lip. You glanced up quickly, desperate to see his expression. He smirked as soon as you got a look at him, lip curled and eyes dark as ever. When he leant back, he lifted a finger, wanting you to keep your eyes on him. 

You made the effort, eyes cracked open at his suggestive expression. He raised a brow purposely, as if to ask whether or not you were enjoying yourself. He could just as easily guess, given your soft whimpers and gasps. 

One of his hands came to the back of your left thigh, keeping you from squirming too much and bringing pain. His other hand trailed its fingers across your lips, up and down, with a quick few circles of his clit. 

He reverted his full attention from your expression to your arousal, prodding at your clit gently with his thumb. You could only cry his name as his index finger teased your entrance, circling the opening and pleading you with his eyes for approval. 

You nodded, mouth agape as he pushed his digit in slowly. You instinctively clenched, slickness sounding along with your whines. 

“_Mine,_” you heard, sound coming in a hushed growl. “All, _all_ fucking mine, darling.” 

With his statement, your mouth fell open, head tossed to the side and eyes shut as you couldn’t help but avoid his gaze. You could only imagine he was looking at you as a predator, darkened eyes watching you and pleasing you just for a sweet reaction. 

You wouldn’t have been that far off, with Wonshik’s lower lip caught between his teeth. Your hips squirmed as his movements sped up, drawing out your noises further, both from your sopping arousal, and from your mouth as you sighed and moaned for him. 

“Look at me, darling,” he hissed suddenly. Your eyes opened once again, teeth catching your lip as he continued.

“You _belong_ to me, don’t you, love?” he assured. Your hips rose from his words, cunt clenching around his finger as he spoke filthy, alluring words.

“I want you to fucking telling me. Tell me you’re mine,” he insisted.

“I b-b - I bel_ong_ to you, Wonshik,” you sobbed choking back moans. As a reward, his finger curled, hooking in search of your gspot. He groaned in additional approval, sighing and contented with the desperation of your answer, and the whimpers increasing in volume as he continued.

“And you know I belong to you, love.” He growled at his own words, a bead of sweat beginning at his hairline. “Don’t you?” 

You could only manage a _yes,_ voice meek and struggling for breath. Wonshik, domineering as ever, made no effort to aid this problem, but helped the sensation increase. He reached one hand upwards, palm outstretched and gripping the base of your neck. His thumb pressed lightly as your eyes opened wide. You managed a breath out of total shock. Without helping it, you released a squeak. 

“Only _ever_ with me,” he demanded. “My girl. Fucking _forever_.” 

Your head lulled to the side, cunt relentlessly clenching around him. The aggressive delivery of his words had you faltering, 

“Is my love close?” 

He picked up the pace, relieving your neck of his hand and bringing it to your right thigh, pushing your legs further. He pulled his finger out, entirely, holding it up for you to see as you opened your eyes in curiosity. When he had your attention, he slid the digits across his tongue, lapping up your taste and rolling the finger, cleaning every bit of your flavor off.

“_Fuck_ me. Delicious, darling.” 

With that, he returned his hand down, and with that visual came the inevitability of your orgasm. You twitched as soon as he pushed in two fingers, clenching around the stretch and body jolting forward. 

You twitched, crying out suddenly, and calves flexing as you held your grip on his fingers. He didn’t move them, only took notice of the secondhand wince that came with you moving your legs. Even in the mood, Wonshik couldn’t help but try to protect. 

He settled your leg gently, let you override your climax before letting you catch a breath. Your legs fell almost flat, head against the sofa in fast exhaustion from the orgasm. You felt arousal drip down your lips, collecting against your skin before seeping into the material of the couch. You let your right leg move, avoided the left, and opened your eyes gently to see his mesmerized, wondered expression. 

“_Amazing,_” he gasped, a cough coming shortly after. His tone sounded hardly anything but the needy, dominant tone he’d greeted you with earlier and throughout oragsm. 

Your face heated, and you lifted your leg atop the other and relaxing the best you could into the couch cushion. 

Wonsik stood tiredly, one heavy foot followed by the other. Blushing himself, red and dewy face brought into yours for a full kiss to your lips. You followed his lead, wrapping your lips with his and releasing a soft hum into it. He grinned, a chuckle starting up soon enough. 

He pulled away quickly, with a breath, hand bringing itself to cup your chin. 

“My _darling_,” he admired, voice soft while the tone remained rough. He cleared his throat gently, leaning into you and arms wrapped tightly around your shoulders. He placed an additional kiss to the top of your forehead, nose remaining against your temple in his embrace. You welcomed him wholly, wrapping your arms around his figure tightly, nails digging into his shoulder blades. 

“W-Wonshik,” you panted, only wanting to ensure yourself of his presence. You wanted him staying near you, holding you and keeping calm together. 

He spoke your name just as gently. “What is it?” 

You hummed, burying your face in your shoulder over the words you were about to say. “Nothing other than that I love you.” 

He couldn’t even chuckle at this, heart melted and mind overwhelmed at what time had been spent. 

He muttered, mouth pressed to your shoulder, and sounded barely audible beyond your shirt. “I love you too.” His eyes squeezed shut, face reading seriousness. He pulled back, looking you with glossy eyes. 

“I’m a fool to have doubted you, love.” 

You could only manage a soft, knowing smile. “Live and learn.” 

He only continued, needing to prove himself. “It won’t happen again, darling, I -“ he caught himself, knowing his emotions well and not wanting to make false promises for the time being.

“You made a mistake. Don’t worry about it,” you sympathized, shushing him with froggy voice. “Next time, let’s just talk about it.” 

He gave a curt nod, pursing his lips and hoping for an invitation to press himself back into you. He sighed contentedly, and as comforted as you were, you didn’t wholly relax for the time being. Wonshik’s outburst, as much as you could understand his worry, put you off from completely melting into him. 

Still, the relaxed and sweet look on his face brought you back to him, reeled you in and resolved any situation that he wound up starting in the first place. 

Perhaps this was too typical for you to even recognize it, but certainly, with his pull on you for another hug, you couldn’t resist resting your head against him, humming softly and accepting the kisses pressed to your forehead gratefully.

“Yours forever, darling,” he cooed, voice airy with content and current assurance. 

You smiled lightly. “Yours, too.” 

He pulled back to get a glance at your face, his own slightly reddened with the imprint of your sweater against his cheek. His hair fell across his forehead, giving him an innocent look with eyes that sparkled only for you.

“Do you promise?”


End file.
